A Simple Wish
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: Deep in his soul and his heart an unconscious wish made by Harry was heard by a deity, said deity decide on to grant such a simple wish, to be safe and loved. With a snap of powerful fingers, Harry, his things, and Hedwig, disappeared out of the smaller room with many locks on the door, of number Four, Privet Drive. Before Third Year. Pairing will be slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Wish**

July 30 1993

Inside a dark small room, with too many locks on the door, on an old squeaky bed lay a nearly 13-year-old boy. He had jet black hair, that grew all over the place and no gel could hold it down, and emerald-green eyes that shone and haunted the dark room as the early morning light filtered through the thin blue curtains.

Now why would a twelve-year-old boy be awake barely before day break, especially in July were their was no school so you could sleep in. Said boy, actually never slept the night before for many reasons, All leading connected to one thing; he was Harry Potter. He faced down a teacher possessed by his parents' killer and the person who want to kill him Voldemort in his first year for the philosopher's stone after getting past many traps and then harming the man who may or may not have killed him. In his second year killed a basilisk was also poisoned by said basilisk who was being controlled by a younger version(some how) of Voldemort or as was known the Tom Riddle to save his best mates sister. So excuse Harry for not feeling like sleeping only to get nightmares.

That wasn't the only reason keeping him awake, another was Harry felt even less safe in his relatives' home then usually and that was a scary thought in itself. His relatives hated him, either because of Rhabdophobia or just the hate that they got stuck with him he didn't know. That being said his childhood was not smiles and fun-filled, it was fear and pain filled.

Dudley made sure he had no friends and beat him up when his gang and him caught Harry making a game of it. His aunt and uncle forced him to work long list of chores, gave him little food, and made his room a cupboard under the stairs for ten years until he was 11. He was beaten if he did anything freakish, or Uncle Vernon was drunk, which unlucky the later was twice a month. When he began Hogwarts they stopped completely, now he only did the chores and was given little food. This summer though Dudley's best friend Pier, began leering at him, making him uncomfortable and made him twitch. He swore Pier pinched his ass once when he walked by, the thought made Harry shiver and have a need to throw up, and that wasn't all there were the 'accidental' feel up

Harry was so busy trying to suppress the thoughts of the meaning of the looks and touches. That he missed the sun rising and moving about the house.

There was a rapping knock on his door, "Boy," his aunt voice distracted him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said. He heard his locks being on done, it opened to show his prune faced aunt who stood in the doorway.

"You have fifteen minutes in the bathroom, then get back here. Vernon and I are going to go visit Marge, she has gotten ill again and needs company, so we are leaving for the weekend. Dudley will be staying at Pier's house, so Dudders doesn't catch anything nasty. You will be locked in the room until Sunday, understood," Harry nodded mutely, silently thanking he hid food under the floor boards, they surely wouldn't give him any, water sure only because him dying would bring up questions. And about what he did about the bathroom stuff a bucket. It also means he can do his homework. Harry began think on what he should do first. He had five minutes to spare when he finished both in the bathroom and his plan for the three days his Aunt and Uncle were gone. He went back to his room (for going breakfast not worth the hassle), on his desk sat two jugs of water. He put them in his closest and sat on his bed, waiting for his Aunt. She gave him a glare as warning when she came a closed the door. He looked at the clock and say it was only 7:30am, deciding that he deserved to relax, he pulled down one of Dudley unused gift books from the shelf and began to read.

He heard them leave a while later but soon lost all track of time and his surroundings. Well until he heard the front door open. Harry bolted from the bed, dropping the book and as quietly as possible hid in the wardrobe. He heard footsteps come up the stairs, he silently prayed that who ever it was, wasn't there for him and looked in the other rooms first. No such luck, Harry heard the steps outside door. Waiting either for a blast, a kick or sound because unlocking all the locks on the door would take time. Neither came instead Harry heard the lock being undone, it was to quick to them to have picked it, meaning they had a key, and only the Dursleys knew where they were, in Vernon summer clothes door. Since he didn't hear a car pull in, it wasn't his aunt or uncle meaning it was Dudley, which scared him more than he want to admit. He heard the last lock unlocked and his breath stopped.

He heard foot steps enter his room, he breathed as silently as possible.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, freak," Harry heard Dudley said sickening cheerful. Harry was angry and want to beat him, but his self-preservation won out and stayed quiet. Dudley look under the bed, Harry hoped he wouldn't use his brain and look in the wardrobe but if he did look Harry hide at the very back corner in a pile of clothes. Harry heard the door open, It was quiet for a moment, he didn't dare move or breath. Like a viper Harry's hair was grabbed and he was drug out of my hiding spot. Harry struggled kicked and swung my arms but Dudley just gather both of Harry's thin arms in one hand a pinned him to the ground. The other hand still gripped his hair. He closed his eyes and calmed his racing heart and blood, like in every other situation when he did that the would seem to slow. Opening his eyes, looking around, he saw Pier standing at the door like a guard. Dudley was holding the end of his hair which was long. Dudley's hands were slimy and sweaty which would make it easier to remove his wrists from the fat boy's grip. Dudley also made a mistake of not holding down his legs. Harry blinked and the world focused again now that he had a plan.

"...Harry Hunting in while, and decide you need to know your place, Freak," Dudley said in what was suppose to be intimidating voice, but Dudley didn't even ranked on the Enemies I Should Be Worried About (aka Voldemort) nor on I Should Really Fear This (aka, Basilisk, Fluffy, and all cute named pets of Hagrid's) lists for Harry so it sound more like a whiny. Harry twisted around and rolled to the side, taking Dudley down with a crash. He rolled on his feet and grabbed the closest thing to defend him with, which was a the bent bb gun Dudley sat on, and began swing it around fast chase the boys out of the room. Slamming the door he moved his chair under the door hand and fell on to his bed. Harry felt his magic and adrenaline still bubbly under his skin, he began pacing and concluded it wasn't safe to be here anymore, Harry planned how to run away.

What Harry didn't know was deep in his soul and his heart an unconscious wish by Harry was heard by a deity, said deity decide on a whim to great such a simple wish, _to be safe and loved_. With a snap of powerful fingers, Harry, his things, and Hedwig, disappeared out of the smaller room with many locks on the door, of number Four, Privet Drive. _  
><em>

Salus, smiled to herself at a job well done for her favorite blessed child.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

**Salus** (Latin: _salus_, "safety", "salvation", "welfare")[1] was a Roman goddess. She was the goddess of security and well-being (welfare, health and prosperity) of both the individual and the state. She is sometimes equated with the Greek goddess Hygieia, though her functions differ considerably. (from wiki)

**What do you think?**

**Check out my profile for polls and news updates.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE, I would love to hear what you think!**

**Also other mythological gods and goddess will appear.**

**I do not own any part of Harry Potter or industries.**

**Edited 1/24/14**

**ps. Pairings are not decide as of yet, most likely it will be slash.**

**I haven't decide, so drop a review on what you are leaning towards.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salus, smiled to herself a job well done for her favorite blessed child._

* * *

><p>Harry blinked as he was deposited in blindly light area and on top of grass if the blade between his toes were to be believed. He heard a thump and squawk beside him. Blindly feeling his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry fumbled and opened the cage before Hedwig could get too upset.<p>

"BLOODY HELL" A familiar voice swore, behind Harry causing him to turn around still adjusting to the sudden sun all he say was a lanky figure and red hair.

"Hi, Ron. How are you?" Harry said, decide to just go with the sudden change of location, it may have been the head trauma or the commonality of weird in his life that made him not freak out(probably both). Sitting in the grass, he waved when his eye adjusted and he say what he would say was the rest of the Weasely clan, by the amount of red heads. Looking around he would guess he was at a little wizarding hotel by the large building with grass around it when further out it was sand. The red-headed clan were all gather around a table under a blanket that blocked the sun in what would seem to be the courtyard.

"Oh, you know, just dandy. My best mate just appeared out of no where in the middle of Egypt from Britain giving me a heart attack. Not to mention he kind of looks like he went a round or two with a basilisk, again " Ron said ending in a worried tone as he stood up and huffed and stomped over to the relaxed raven-haired boy. Harry knew he looked bad. Vernon's welcome home gift was still turning the ugly yellowish green color and his uncle later gifts were still the dark violet black color. His cousin rough-handling probably left some more and he now that he was so focused he could definitely feel clump small clumps of hair missing. Raising a hand to his the back of his head, it felt wet, meaning Dudley probably yanked hard and took some scalp. Ron made it to Harry as wiped off the blood on his (rag) shirt. Whipping out his wand Ron started waving it over Harry. Paper flew out of his wand and he began reading them over. Harry followed up and began casting healing spells. Ron's family watched on in shock as the boys acted like this was normal.

"Still say we should kill Vernon. A little heart attack and no one would be the wiser," Ron said finally when he finished reading the paper and tucked it in his pocket. Surprising his family at how nonchalant Ron was at the talk of killing. Harry finished and looked up and rolled his eyes at the red head.

"Remember what 'Mione said," Harry said as he stood up looking much better then before. No bruising was left in sight. Most who knew Hermione thought that she would steer the boys away from that kind of thoughts. (They were wrong)

"Yeah, 'Ronald, you can't kill Vernon until we get him behind bars'", Ron said in a high pitch voice and a eye roll. Ron grabbed Harry and with ease placed him on his back so he wouldn't try to walk on his own, the bruising may be out of sight but there would still be soreness. Ron grabbed Harry's trunk and dragged it behind him using only one arm to hold the light boy up. It highlighted how small Harry was that Ron had little trouble doing so.

"So, do you know how you got to Egypt or are we going to have to get hold of Hermione?" Ron asked as he placed Harry in an empty chair. After leaving the trunk near on of the post holding up the sun shade, he returned to the table and began making another plate. The other Weasley's looked on in curiously but were still silent.

"Hermione, I was pacing a round in my room, planning my escape and then poof I am here. Although it may be related to the removal of you-know-what" Harry said with a shrug as he accepted the plate Ron was shoving in his hands. Arguing with Ron when he was in mother hen mode was pointless as he usually got his way anyway.

"Only, you Harry," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Honestly, I am really done being surprised. Especially after that one incident," Harry said with a side ways glance at Ron who groaned.

"The incident-that-will-not-be-discussed, ugh, why do you bring it up now, I was going to eat!"

Harry smirked, "Not that one, the other one, the less deadly one." Ron still groaned.

"Harry, how does Fluffy have anything?" Ron said with bewildered look.

Harry was the one who groaned, "Not that one, the one involving the moving stairs."

It was silent for a moment before Ron turned at looked at Harry with a puzzled look "Which time?"

This time Harry had to stop and think, "The one from the seventh floor to the third, last year," Harry said finally.

Ron thought about it, "I can see that, it was still totally Hermione's fault though."

"Yeah, because Hermione was the one walking backwards," Harry said with smirk and eye roll. Ron always tried to blame that incident on Hermione.

"You guys should have warned me!" Ron said banishing his fork at Harry.

"We tried, but you were a little busy ranting to notice." Harry said using his own fork to move Ron's.

"I was not ranting, I was planning loudly," Ron said with a huff. The Wealsey watched the two like a tennis match. Fred and George finally having a taste of their own medicine and feeling whip lash.

"Sure, Sure." Harry ended the conversation much to Ron's displeasure.

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Weasely, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny." Harry said acknowledging each with a nodded. He turned to the two he didn't know which were seated across from him and Ron. One had long hair and an earning and was sort of lanky like the twins, the other was broad shouldered and much more scarred then the other from the look of his arms.

"Bill," Harry said to the long haired Weasley, "Charlie," with a nodded to the to the other. He received curt nods in answer.

"I am very sorry for disturbing what would seem to be a family vacation however it was out of my hands as you probably gathered from listen to Ron and I talk," Harry said sincerely.

A throat cleared, Harry looked up and say it was Bill that made the noise. Tilting his head in confusion at the eldest sibling Weasley, "Yes?"

"I know this is impolite, but what the hell is going on?" The eldest demanded, the other Weasleys' nodded.

"Depends on what you want to know. Why I am here, well you will have to wait until Hermione is consulted. She is our super brain, she nearly read all of Hogwarts' Library, restricted section included so she will have some idea on what happened. She always does," Harry said with a fond smile which he shared with Ron. Harry continued on in a more somber tone "The bruising and such, most of it was a homecoming gift from Vernon, my obese uncle. Sadly, we were blocked by an unknown force from going to the authorities in both muggle and wizarding world so it was all we could do is document it." Harry and Ron's face both had scowls. Ron's face turned thoughtful when he still saw questioning looks on his family's faces. "However as you can tell that only seemed to cover the United Kingdom authorities."

"Maybe they are wondering about our attitudes," Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron bewildered, " What were they expecting? Innocent children? That's a ridiculous notion," Harry threw his hands up in a huff and the Weasley family gained even more confused and surprised looks, " I mean come on we nearly lost our lives six times, probably more that but that number is just off the top of my head, in the past two years we have been at Hogwarts. Lets not forget the emotional traumatic events we have had over the two years as while. Even more our lives before Hogwarts. I come from an abusive house hold and had absolutely had no friends before Hogwarts. Hermione was isolated and bullied for her intelligence and here parents while loving, worked to often. Your family loved you but when we met you felt you had to live up to five older brothers' achievements," Before Harry could continue on his rant which he looked more than prepared to do. Ron shoved a Tentacle Tart in Harry's mouth.

"Ron is that true?" Bill asked his little brother softly. Ron turned scarlet and looked away. It was enough of answer for the others. The five oldest all felt a little ill and sad at not knowing the pressure that their little brother felt. Arthur and Molly looked somberly at their youngest son. Ginny walked over to Ron and curled into his lap like a cat. She was the only one in the family that knew how he felt. Ron began to braid her hair like he did when they were kids.

"What would cause you to think that?" Charlie asked. Harry and Ron shared a look and seem to have a conversations. The family filed it away to ask about it later.

"Comparisons," Ron said finally.

"You are your own person, don't let anything stop that," Percy said firmly.

"I know that now. Hermione and Harry were good about making me see that. Anyway, after what I have done, I would like to think it should be me you should be living up too," Ron said cheekily.

"What have you done?" Bill asked, he knew his little brother and his friends had gotten in some sticky situations but it sounded more dangerous than that. The most of the other Weasleys' siblings were just in the dark. The Molly and Arthur were more informed but they were only really informed glossed over events by teachers and Dumbledore. Ron and Harry looked at each other and had another silent conversation. Finally Harry sighed.

"It was Halloween, the first time. Ron had gotten his pride hurt and lashed out and hurt Hermione's feelings and she spent the rest of the day in the girls' bathroom. Fast foreword to the feast. Quirrell came rushing in to great hall and announced a troll was in Hogwarts then proceed to faint forwards. As we were leaving I realized Hermione didn't know about the troll and was in danger. Ron and I rushed off to get her because we weren't think about anything but making sure she was safe. We came across the troll, and we decide to lock it in the room it just entered. It just happened to be the girls' bathroom that Hermione was in. We realized this and rushed in. Hermione was frozen in panic. I lunged at the thing and wrapped my arms around it's neck and my wand went up it's nose. Ron distracted it and then in split second of genius used the levitation spell on the troll's club and dropped the club on the trolls head. That is when of course when the teachers finally show up. Hermione lied about what actually happened and from then on we have been best friends." There were a mixture of shocked, proud and horrified faces. Neither Arthur or Molly knew that their son and his friends were any where near the troll when it got in. Bill and Charlie felt horrified (and a smidgen proud) that their little brother had gotten close to a troll and took it down. Percy and the Twins were shocked by how the troll incident really went down(and Hermione lying). Ginny was the least surprised, Ron had given her a loose overview on how the three became friends but he glossed over some things like why Hermione was in the bathroom in the first place.

Harry pushed on, "They had a Cerberus guarding something in the school and we were searching for what it was because of our curiosity. Someone also cursed my broom at my first game. We still won even with the disadvantage. Afterwards we were vigilant about further assaults. During Christmas I got a invisibility cloak it was my father's, I went exploring and came across the Mirror of Erised." Molly, Arthur and the three oldest Weasley gasped and the twins and Ginny looked confused.

Harry explained when he saw the confused looks "It is a mirror that shows us our greatest desires. Mine was for family. I showed Ron the next night. His was be his own person to be recognized as his own person. It gave both of us nightmares, only mine progressively got worse because I kept returning. I still got nightmares for awhile after I was persuaded not to return before Christmas holidays ended." Harry finished quickly when he saw the worry on the others' faces and Molly went to open her mouth to fuss.

"Hagrid then gotten his hands on Norbert, a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon which was a hassle," Every other Weasley but Charlie and Ron looked stunned. Percy, the twins and Ginny because the dragon rumor was true. Arthur and Molly because it's a dragon in a school full of children. Charlie looked insulted on behalf of the dragon at it being called a hassle

"Ron got bit and we learned the dragon was poisonous," This caused everyone to pale and looked at Ron. Ron just gave a dead pan look and rolled his eyes. He was fine, it happen over a year ago.

"Hermione and I were caught smuggling the thing away from Hogwarts. This lead to Hermione, Neville(who wanted to warn us about trouble), Draco (trouble), and I ended up with detention in the forbidden forest looking for the killer of unicorns and loads of points taken. I and the killer crossed path but was save by a centaur. Who then got my mind working about who it was. Voldie shorts, of course," They all got paler and where nearly green at the thought of eleven-year-olds so close to Voldemort who was killing unicorns in the FORBIDDEN FOREST. Molly was fuming someone sent children in to the forbidden forest which has gotten it's name for a reason. She wanted to tan who ever decide that was a good idea. [2,448.40 miles away two people shivered like someone was planning their demise] She kept her silence for now and just plan.

Harry felt a sense of foreboding from Mrs. Weasley which he only usually felt around Fred and George when they were plotting. Harry decided to just move on, "Everything was normalish until it dawned on me that, Hagrid got the dragon egg, something he always wanted, from a shifty source. During a time where the Philosopher's stone was being housed at Hogwarts," eyebrows were raised at such a legendary item being held at the school and Harry's problem solving skills. Harry didn't notice and kept going, "He ended up telling the stranger how to get past Fluffy the Cerberus. We tried to tell the adults but they wouldn't listen and Dumbledore was on his way to the Ministry," Harry and Ron grumbled about the adults and the others looked disbelieving but the looks soon passed.

"Finally I decide to go down the trap door. Hermione and Ron wouldn't allow me to go alone. We made it past Fluffy. Devil Snare once Hermione calmed down and lit a fire. A bunch of flying keys where we had to catch the one to unlock the door. The next was a giant magical chess game. Ron led us to victory by sacrificing himself. The next was a logic test which Hermione by passed for me. I went on alone and she went back to get Ron help. I of course went on and confronted Quirrell who was housing under his own violation Voldemort inside him. The headmaster's was hiding the Philosopher's stone in the Eirsed mirror and only if you didn't want the stone for your own gain could you actually get it out. Voldemort tried to get it but failed then he used me. I did get it and I tried to lie but he saw through it. He tried to sway me but he again failed. Voldemort ordered Quirrell to attack me. However Voldemort is unable to touch me because of my mother and that transferred to Quirrell. Quirrell died of third degree burns and the loss of Voldemort's spirit." Harry's eyes had glazed over by the end of it. Ron had place a hand on Harry shoulder and the other was running his hand through Ginny's hair. Ginny was quiet and understood a smidgen on how Harry was feeling about meeting Voldemort. The others were feeling horrified. Percy and the twins that were at school at the time were seeing at is was and not an "adventure" as it was miss labelled. Bill and Charlie were horrified at what three eleven-year-olds went through. Arthur was feel ill at what Harry was saying. Molly was torn between finding the adults that didn't listen and tearing them a new one and gather the three together and fuss over them.

**I wanted to write more but decide to cut it off her and create the third chapter out of what I already written. I am sorry for the long wait, I have been having a tough time of being out in the adult world and managing my own time. So here you go. Let me know what you think. How was the voice of Harry and Ron?**

**PS. Some of my stories are up for adoptions, check my profile for which ones.**


End file.
